


Words from One (Enough for Two)

by CloudedCreation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't say it often, but he knows the message gets across anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words from One (Enough for Two)

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at teenwolfkink, asking for, well, fluff.

You stand there watching him as he moves around in the kitchen.

He hasn’t seen you yet – obvious in the way that the room is still completely silent – and you find yourself reluctant to notify him that you’re back from your run through the woods, simply content in being able to watch him be so familiar with your home.

You haven’t asked him to move in yet, but it won’t be long from now, and you can’t help the warmth that spreads through your body from the thought of sharing your house – the same house that has gone through so many things and would forever be a part of you and the Hale-family – with the one whom you love completely.

You might not say it much, just how utterly important and loved and not-perfect-but-just- _right_ he is, but you know that he gets it even without you having to put it in words.

He says it enough for both of you.


End file.
